


the plan

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Iron Dad, IronWidow - Freeform, Matchmaker Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter is a Little Shit, Tony has a heart, spider mom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “I have a plan!” Peter announced, striding into the lab.Tony didn’t even look up from where he was working on a gauntlet. “No,” he deadpanned. “We’re not doing it.”“You don’t even know what it’s about!” Peter protested. “It could be the best plan ever!”“It’s not,” Tony said confidently. “Your plans always suck. Remember the pumpkin thing?”“This one’s a good one, though,” Peter defended, flailing his arms a little. “It’s to get you and Miss Natasha together.”





	the plan

**Author's Note:**

> for anon on tumblr, who prompted "TonyNat fic pls? Where Peter is helping Tony to date Natasha, because both guys know how much Black Widow loves their Spiderling and she cannot possibly turn him down?"
> 
> enjoy :)

“I have a plan!” Peter announced, striding into the lab.

Tony didn’t even look up from where he was working on a gauntlet. “No,” he deadpanned. “We’re not doing it.”

“You don’t even know what it’s about!” Peter protested. “It could be the best plan ever!”

“It’s not,” Tony said confidently. “Your plans always suck. Remember the pumpkin thing?”

“That was one time,” complained Peter. He plopped down on Tony’s desk, stealing his project. “Are you ever going to let that go?”

The older engineer shook his head. “Not until you stop making plans,” he said. 

“This one’s a good one, though,” Peter defended, flailing his arms a little. “It’s to get you and Miss Natasha together.”

“I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?” Tony spluttered, face rapidly reddening. “I don’t... we’re not... what the hell, Parker?”

“You and Miss Natasha,” Peter repeated patiently. “If even I can tell you’re pining, then there’s probably an issue.”

Tony and Natasha were some of the most unreadable people Peter knew. Both of them were experts at hiding their emotions and thoughts, even subconsciously. The fact that Peter, the most oblivious Avenger (there had been a vote), had noticed? Well, he knew that meant that they were in rom com territory.

Luckily, Peter was an expert on rom coms. He and Ned had watched a lot of them. 

“There is no pining,” Tony said sternly. “On my part  _ or  _ hers. Even if there was, it would be adult business. No spider babies allowed.”

“Mr. Stark!” Peter groaned. “It’s Spider  _ Man _ !”

“Okay, Spider Brat.”

Peter scowled, rethinking parts of his plan. “I’ll just go talk to Miss Natasha,” he decided. “She’ll listen to me.”

“Good luck with that one,” Tony snorted, going back to his work. “A piece of advice, kid? Duck.”

\---

Peter didn’t duck fast enough to avoid losing a chunk of hair to Natasha’s favorite knife. He counted that as an absolute win, though; she didn’t throw her favorite knife at just anyone.

“Not happening,” she nearly growled as soon as Peter started to describe his plan.

“Why not?” he wrinkled his nose, flopping down on the sofa next to her. “Neither you or Mr. Stark gave me, like, an actual reason. He just blushed a lot and kicked me out of the lab.”

“Oh?” Natasha perked up, interested. “And you told him the same thing you told me?”

Peter grinned, knowing he’d won. Natasha could never deny him anything. “You should ask him,” he said innocently. 

“I liked you better when you were afraid of me,” she grumbled, putting her various knives away. “Now you’re just a little shit, Parker.”

“Does that mean you’re going to try my plan?” he said hopefully.

Natasha snorted in amusement. “Not a chance in hell,” she shook her head. “Tony and I are adults. We can discuss things like adults. We do not need a convoluted, twelve step get together plan created by a twelve year old who watches too many rom coms.”

“I’m seventeen,” Peter protested, a little hurt.

“Peter,” she softened. “I know you want us together for some reason-”

“Because you like each other!” he said hotly. “I just want you guys to be happy, you know?”

She sighed, a barely perceptible exhale. Peter was doing his sad face, and he knew she was weak to that. “Fine,” she conceded. “I’ll  _ talk  _ to Tony. I make no promises, okay? Romance isn’t something you can force because you think we’d be good together.”

“Thanks, Miss Nat,” he ducked in for a quick hug. “You’re the best.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she rolled her eyes. “Go bug Steve about his love life. He’s more pathetic than all of us put together.”

Peter left the room with a spring in his step; the plan was in motion.

\---

“Hey, Itsy Bitsy,” Tony greeted, walking into the common room with two mugs. He handed the Iron Man themed one to Natasha, filled to the brim with her favorite tea, and kept the Black Widow mug of coffee for himself. “What’s up?”

Natasha scowled. “Peter’s puppy dog eyes are haunting me,” she grumbled, gratefully accepting the mug. 

“He came to you, too?” asked Tony, leaning up against the arm of the sofa casually, like her reaction didn’t matter to him. “He was in my lab this morning, yammering on about… well, that’s not important.”

“He wants to get us together,” she deadpanned. “He thinks we’re pining.”

“We’re not pining,” he waved a hand, studying her carefully. She, as usual, gave off very few tells, but Tony could see the slight nervous twitch in her left pinky. “We’re adults. We don’t pine, right? Especially not you; you’re the Black Widow, the scariest Avenger and all that.”

“Of course,” Natasha nodded. “And you’re Iron Man. Everyone knows Iron Man doesn’t pine.”

They were silent for a moment, both very deliberately not looking at the other. “Peter’s pretty crushed,” Tony said neutrally. “Said it was like his parents not being together, or something. Of course, I told him that was ridiculous.”

“Which it absolutely is,” she agreed, taking a sip of tea. “But on the other hand…”

“One date won’t kill us,” he caught onto her train of thought. 

“It would make him happy,” she finished. 

Tony grinned fondly. “Aw, Nat, are you soft for the Spider Kid?”

A few seconds later, he had to take his own earlier advice and duck (he still had to change the part of his hair to hide the bald spot on their date).

\---

Peter tiptoed across the ceiling as quietly as one hyper spider child could. Tony and Natasha had returned from their date ten minutes ago and were sitting in Tony’s living room. If he was careful and quiet, Peter figured he could eavesdrop a little on how their date went. He needed to know if the plan was successful, after all. 

He didn’t hear murder of any kind, so he assumed it went well. Reassured, Peter crawled through the doorway and promptly started screaming. Tony and Natasha were making out like teenagers on the couch. 

Peter fell off the ceiling, covering his eyes and screeching.

“You two are gross!” he shouted, running out of the room as fast as he could. “So gross!”

Behind him, Tony and Natasha were laughing. 

“Did you see his  _ face _ ?” Tony cackled, wiping tears from his eyes. 

“Don’t make fun of him,” Natasha said disapprovingly. She leaned in a little closer. “His plan worked, didn’t it?”

“Yeah,” he admitted, bending to kiss her again. “I guess it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
